


A Good Reason to Look Up

by LonelyLittleShips



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLittleShips/pseuds/LonelyLittleShips
Summary: The kids make a bet that the guys will kiss, there's just one problem...they're not looking up!The kids being written as they are is partly style choice and partly lazy/rush.Sorry about any mistakes or clunky writing. Im trying.
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: Team Cavota





	A Good Reason to Look Up

“He’s gonna do it.” 

“No, he’s not.” 

“Yes he is, he totally is, swear to god.” 

“One better, how about we make a bet?” 

“You have a gambling problem.” 

“Are you in or not?” 

“Yeah, I’m in.” 

………

Dakota was wearing an ugly christmas sweater (well to be fair, everyone was), holding a glass of eggnog in one hand, a plate of goodies in the other and his face was clearly displaying That Look. 

What look exactly? 

The half lidded dopey smile that was his default expression whenever his partner was...well honestly there really were no restrictions. He could be doing just about anything and it would trigger the very distinct feeling (That Feeling) which corresponded with That Face. 

After one too many glasses of eggnog That Face had been bumped to full time default because the inhibition (which already wasn’t all too sturdy) keeping That Feeling in check had gone AWOL. 

It didn’t matter that Cavendish looked particularly grumpy and a little sullen over the dress code. It didn’t matter that he fussed about it not being a  _ proper  _ dinner. And it  _ almost  _ didn’t matter that Cavendish had holed up on the couch with his arms crossed and refusing to move.

Dakota ambled back over to him after his trip to the lovely spread of cold buffet foods. “C’mon, loosen up Cavendish, it’s Christmas Eve! Have some eggnog! Ooh and you really should try the desserts, they have  _ homemade fruitcake!  _ Do you know how long it takes to make those things properly?!” 

Cavendish simply raised an eyebrow and scowelled.

“Like three months! I’m not even joking!” 

That cracked him. 

“To make a cake?” 

“Yeah get this, it’s soaked in brandy, bourbon, whiskey, rum or some other spirit to preserve it!” 

Cavendish’s eyes lit up as Dakota listed the possible inclusions. “Alright, you've convinced me, I must go taste this fruitcake.” He decided, standing up.

“Personally I actually thought it was kinda gross but I donno, seems like your kinda thing.” Dakota rambled as they headed to the confections table. 

Dakota put his hands in his pockets and fixed his partner with That Look while he ate. 

“Dakota how can you not like this? It’s marvellous!” Cavendish gushed. 

“Eh,” He replied with a shrug, “Candied fruit isn’t really my thing, nor is whatever it was soaked in.” He sipped his eggnog, really he didn’t much care for whatever was in it either, but it was the holidays and he wanted to leave the plain stuff for the kids. 

And he may also have needed a little liquid courage.

………….

“He’s up!”

“He’s  _ smiling!”  _

“Look at his face! He’s got That Look!” 

“What are you talking about?”

“You know,  _ That Look.”  _

“The one you get when you look at-” 

“I think he’s gonna do it!” 

……….

Cavendish looked a great deal less grinchy after indulging in the cake. Dakota’s smile widened at seeing him looking more in the holiday spirit. He leaned in closer to his co-worker. 

“Hey, do you wanna go outside for a bit before it gets colder? I heard the kids worked really hard to make the yard look like Santa’s Village or the north pole or somethin.” Dakota offered, he knew that as somewhat of an introvert, the idea would be appealing to his partner. 

“Mmmyes, that seems nice, I’ll go get our coats.” 

……………

“Oh no!” 

“What?!” 

“I forgot to hang the mistletoe out back!” 

“Don’t scare me like that! I thought it was something serious!” 

“Of course it is! They’re not gonna do it if there’s no mistletoe!” 

“Well I guess you’re just gonna lose then!” 

“I made that bet on the basis that there would be mistletoe!” 

“I never agreed to that-” 

“Guys! He’s back with the coats! We’ve gotta get outside and hang it, quick!”

……

“Thanks,” Dakota mumbled, and they headed to the back of the house to the back yard. They were almost out when they were caught by another guest. 

“Cavendish! Dakota! So good to see you guys again! How are you doing?” 

…….

“They’re talking to your dad!” 

“Did he see what we’re doing?” 

“I donno but he's doing a good job stalling!”

“Maybe, but you’re wasting it! Do you have a stepstool?” 

“Yeah, but it broke this morning.” 

“Of course it did.” 

“We have spares in the basement, I’ll just go-” 

“There’s no time, they could come out any minute! Just give me a leg up!” 

………

They finally got free of the conversation and managed to get outside. The entire yard was indeed transformed, there were several playhouse sized displays of different places in the village. Among them were a toy workshop which was, of course, filled with all kinds of toys (presumably from the kids’ personal supply), a post office jam packed with letters (most of which had carefully created puns and jokes for the addresses) and a bakery which, though fake, smelled so good it made Dakota’s mouth water. 

They walked around, admiring the lights and decorations, marvelling at the effort and details the kids had put into it.

………

“They’re too distracted! They’re not gonna see it!” 

“We just need them to look up!” 

“I’ll check my backpack!”

“Are you forgetting I don't want them to look up!?” 

“Oh come on! That’s no fun!” 

“Any luck finding something?” 

“Ooh! How about this?!” 

“Is that a firework?!” 

“Yeah it’s a leftover from fourth of july when we-” 

“No! Absolutely No fireworks, nothing fire related! I worked waaayyy too hard on that post office to see it up in flames!” 

“Okay, fair point.”

“Hey...I think I’ve got an idea!” 

……..

Cavendish and Dakota had both thoroughly enjoyed the display and were ready to start heading back inside. 

“We must find the children and give them our appreciation, they did an excellent job, the details were such fun!” Cavendish said eagerly, his mood completely flipped. 

“Yeah, I just gotta know how they made that bakery smell so- Wah!” Dakota yelped as something leafy and green dropped down right on his head. It bounced on the string of lights it was attached to and came to rest at his eye level. “What the heck is that? We just got jumped by a bush!” He said with a laugh. It was quite large and it seemed the string of lights it had attached to had come loose from the weight.

Cavendish stared at it, “Oh dear…” 

“What? What is it?” Dakota asked, not liking the worried tone in his partner's voice.

“You don’t recognize it? It’s mistletoe!” The worry turned slightly condescending. 

“Wait,  _ that’s  _ mistletoe? I thought mistletoe was the red berries with the spiky leaves!?” He raised an eyebrow at the big rounded leaves and white berries.

“No, that's  _ holly! _ ” Cavendish replied in an exasperated tone.

Dakota chuckled, how hadn’t he ever realized? “No wonder I never got kissed when I held some over someone!” He paused, his eyes went wide and his face flushed. “Wait...Cavendish, does this mean we gotta kiss?” He had to try very hard to contain his excitement.

“Eeerrr...technically we aren't  _ under  _ it since it fell on us,” Of course Cavendish would try to worm his way out of it, “so as far as tradition is concerned there’s...no...obligation to…” He trailed off as Dakota reached up and put a fuzzy glove on either side of his face. 

The Look was in full swing as he stared into his partner’s eyes, the hundreds of little lights reflected in them looked like tiny stars, and the effect was absolute magic. 

Cavendish’s face softened and a smile spread under his mustache. 

“I suppose we can disregard tradition...just this once.” He barely had time to finish before Dakota pulled him down. 

The kiss was magnificent for a brief moment, but they were both startled to the point of yelping when a certain someone leapt up from behind the post office. 

“HA! I WIN!”


End file.
